Truth Dare Double Dare Command Kiss or Torture?
by i.eat.sugar.for.breakfast
Summary: Adopted story from EdwardCullenIs17Forever. Summary inside. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Command , Kiss or Torture?**

Summary: Emmett, Rose, Bella, Jasper, Edward, Alice and Renesmee are vampires. Jake is a werewolf. On various occasions they decide to have games of truth or dare. What will this include? What happens when Alice has to buy all her clothes in Walmart for a month? Or when Jasper goes to the airport? What happens when the Cullens leave Renesmee at home with Emmett and Jasper?

Prologue

NessiePOV

"Come on Nessie... please, please play Truth or dare!" Emmett Whined.

"No Emmett, not since last time we played you made me put posters all over school saying that Jake is a lying skunk-bag man-whore. He didn't talk to me for a month!" I told him honestly.

"Well it's not my fault the mutt can't take a joke..." He muttered.

"Ness...please play Truth or Dare with us. You can't play a decent game of it with only two people and we need a girl to play." Jazz smiled. I suddenly felt happy and daring and wanted to play.

"JASPER WHITLOCK!" I yelled, not letting him affect my emotions. "Do not ever play with my emotions, it isn't fair. If you do that again, I'll tell Alice and you know the punishment." I sang.

Emmett gave me a puppy dog pout. "Please Ness, play with your uncles Please, please, please..." the pleading continued for two minutes before I gave in and told him to shut up.

I wonder what will happen this time.

**I'd just like to say, this chapter and the next chapter aren't my creation. Neither is the story idea or the title. All credit for those goes to EdwardCullenIs17Forever. She was going to delete all her stories, so I asked if I could adopt this one.**


	2. Sex, Torture, and King Kong

**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Command, Kiss or Torture?**

Sex Torture and King Kong**  
**

Emmett POV

I finally got Ness to agree! Yes! Woooooh! I have some ideas for dares...these are good one's too. Thank God I don't have stupid mind reader here, Eddie steals my ideas sometimes and no-one believes me that they were mine. I swear that it isn't just a mind reading power he has...maybe he has mind control! Woah, that would be cool, I wish I had mind control...Well, at least I am sizzling hot! **[AN: Semi-true.]**

I had set up cameras before Nessie got here, in the hope of her playing and I could record everything then use it as blackmail, or just show the others later.

"So Nessie...we are going to play Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Command, Kiss or Torture; it's more fun than regular truth or dare. Oh, and we are not sticking to 'don't pick who picked you' or we would just keep daring the same people." We were sitting around in a circle on the floor.

"Okay, Em. Who first? One of you? Or me?"

"Nessie...pick: Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Command, Kiss or Torture?"

"Truth."

"Erm..." I whispered quickly to Jazz, to pretend that I was serious, then he suddenly burst out laughing at a thought, and it wasn't something I said. All I was saying was stuff about Eddie and Bella's sex life...I love embarrassing Bella; it is so much fun, even when she isn't around.

"Renesmee...have you ever had sex with Jacob?" Jazz asked. I started chuckling; I had given him an idea after all!

She started going red, "Well...erm...yes," she squeaked.

"Oooo saucy! I'm afraid I might forget to block your dad from finding out about this...and it may slip when I'm talking to Bella." I teased.

"Don't you dare!" She screamed lunging at me and chasing me around the room.

"Ness! Ness! Calm down! I won't purposely tell your parents. And neither will Emmett!" Jasper screamed and began sending out calming waves. She stopped chasing me and I threw a thankful glance at Jasper.

"You better not." She threatened, glaring at me.

We sat back down again on the floor.

"Jasper...take your pick." Nessie said.

"What are my choices again?" He asked.

"Like you don't know, you're a vampire," she paused to sigh, "Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Command, Kiss or Torture?"

"Hmm...torture, I'd love to see what you come up with. Torture."

She thought for a second. "Emmett, I need you to help with Jasper's torture."

I jumped up to help, "Yeah okay, I'll do whatever you ask."

"Give Jasper a lap dance." I smiled.

"Okay."

"Okay? You're fine with that?" She asked disbelieving.

"Anything to torture Jazzy over there." She smiled at my response.

"WHAT? That's not what torture means!" Jazzy screamed.

"Torture is torture, it never mentions physical pain." Renesmee reasoned.

"But-" He started.

"NO BUTS! This is Truth or Dare, Well nearly, but you have to oblige. You don't even have to do anything."

"Fine."

Nessie put 'Love Game' by Lady Gaga on the stereo, laughing, I didn't see what was so funny. I gave Jasper the lap dance and he had a horrified look on his face when I was finished, whilst Renesmee was doubling over laughing. I just smiled at their reactions, I like this game.

"Emmett?" Jazz asked.

"Yes?"

"Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Command, Kiss or Torture?"

"DARE!"

"I dare you to put on a gorilla costume and re-enact the skyscraper King Kong scene at the town hall." Jasper told Emmett.

"OKAY!"

**Nessie POV**

Emmett went and got a gorilla costume from upstairs. Why he had one in the first place, I don't know, but I wonder how Jasper seemed to know that he did, I'm going to have to ask about that later.

While he was gone Jasper decided to bring something up, "Ness, you realise how ridiculous it is that we are playing Truth or Dare with or niece right?"

"Well, it would be if we were human, but we're not, so I think not, you and Emmett are more like brothers to me than uncles most of the time." I told him. He seemed to accept this and we were silent until Emmett came jumping down the stairs wearing a very good gorilla costume.

We took the Jeep to town and started to set up Emmett's little stunt.

* * *

5 minutes later we had a harness attached to Emmett and the top or the hall, so that it looked like the person doing this stunt was human, because no-one in their right mind would climb that without a harness, well no human would anyway. Jasper got a video camera to record the whole thing. We started to make lots of noise so that the dare got a few spectators, and the police maybe, hence the suit.

When people started coming out to find out what the racket was about Emmett started climbing the building at human pace, and every now and then he would throw his head back and roar. Police were shouting at him with bull horns but it didn't slow him. Emmett reached the top and stood on the roof, pounding his fists at his chest and roaring. After 5 minutes of roaring, he climbed down slowly, and when the police chief tried taking off his mask, he failed; it was an all-in-one outfit.

Every time the police asked him a question or talked to him, he would make chimpanzee sounds, it was funny, because knowing Emmett, he probably thought that gorillas sounded like that. He kept pounding his fists on his chest, and as he turned away from them he pounded this chest once, where a human heart would be, held out his hand in a peace sign, and put on a really deep voice shouting, "Peace my peeps!"

Jasper and I took the Jeep home, while Emmett ran back, after losing the police, which would have been easy, only he didn't want to get caught using inhuman advantages.

When he finally came bounding in he had taken off his suit.

"So Emmett, I see you ditched the gorilla suit, would you mind telling me why you had a gorilla suit in the first place?"

"Well... Erm..." He gulped.

**Ooo, why does Emmy need a gorilla suit? Does this involve the secret love for bananas I just gave him? Is it something with Rose? Or is he just plain dumb? All there questions will be answered in chapter 3!**


	3. Kissin' and Milkshakes

**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Command , Kiss or Torture?**

**I'd now like to say that from here until the end of the story, the chapters are all original Rachel creations! =)**

Kissin' and Milkshakes

JasperPOV

"Umm, well...uh, it was for this thing for school..." Emmett said.

I suddenly felt angry. "Just tell us why you have the damn gorilla suit!" Nessie shouted.

"Well, we were going over the Revolutionary War, and we were talking about how they used guerilla warfare, and I thought it was gorilla warfare, so I bought a gorilla suit for my oral report. Then, Rose found it and...well, that's why I still have it. There's a matching banana suit for her too." he winked and I choked. "Okay, Jazzy-poo, truth, dare, double dare, command, kiss, or torture?"

"Kiss, I'd love to see what you come up with." I challenged.

Nessie's face lit up, "We have to go into Seattle for this Uncle Jazzy."

All three of us squeezed into Emmett's Jeep and rode to the city. On the way I asked who I'd have to kiss.

"You have to kiss 1 random girl, 2 squirrels, 3 hobos, 4 random girls, 5 random guys, 6 people who look like they'd kill you if you kiss them, 7 more random girls, and 8 more girls or the random variety."

"Why does it go up to 8?"

"Because I have 8 more months until I'm fully grown! Just do it, bitch!"

"Are you sure? Your language makes you at least 21. Also, is there a reason I have to kiss 20 different girls?"

"I never said different. Each of the 4 have to be different though, same with the 7 and 8. And they all have to be done in that order."

I groaned and jumped out of the car to run. Emmett and Ness got there a couple seconds after me. "Go kiss people Jazzy!"

I wandered around until I saw a girl who looked around 14 staring at me from a few feet away. I walked over to her at a human pace and gave her a kiss. She practically melted. I went on to find some squirrels and saw two sitting by a tree. I made Ness go get them since they would probably run away as soon as I got within 3 feet of them. The hobos were like, "Woah, he's hot." when I walked away from them. I kissed 3 random girls then that first one again, because she was following me. I kissed all the guys twice and another, angry person, because they looked like they wanted to kill me. (If they only knew.) Then I found 4 more random girls and kissed them all. That one girl from the beginning was stalking me for what seemed like hours, but was probably minutes. I got confusion, realization, and happiness from her. "What do you want!" I screamed at her.

"You're Jasper Hale," she said.

"Your point?"

"You're a vampire." It wasn't a question.

"H-how do you know that?"

"Have you ever read the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer?"

"No."

"You're a character in it. So are they," she pointed to Emmett and Ness, "Also, you're not real and I'm the author of this story. I can make you do whatever I want you to."

"Prove it." I challenged. "Put me in a chicken suit and make me do the chicken dance."

The girl pulled a notebook and pencil out of her bag and wrote something. Almost instantly I heard the chicken dance song and felt the urge to dance to it. I looked down and saw that I was in a chicken costume. As I was dancing, I said, "Okay, you win. Now can I stop?" Everything went back to normal. "Nice touch with the music, makes it seem much less random."

She smiled, "Thank you. By the way, you need to know that my name is Rachel. I'm getting tired of referring to myself as 'the girl' in your point of view. I'm very tempted to switch to my own."

"Then why don't you?"

RachelPOV

Hello. This is the author; Rachel...last name. Let's just say my last name is Smith. **[AN: Yes, I picked the most common name in America. Wait, why am I putting an author's note in the author's POV?]** That was pointless. I think we should get back to the story.

EmmettPOV

When we got back home, Jasper asked me. "Emmett, you know the choices."

"Dare."

"I dare you to run around the house dressed as Harry Potter with Ness dressed as Voldemort and sing the HP parody of that Milkshake song!"

"Oooo! This'll be fun!"

10 mins later.

"Imma kill you Voldemort!

"_My magic brings Voldemort to the yard  
And I'm like that's hurtin' my scar  
Dang right, that's hurtin' my scar  
Gonna kill you  
Cuz I'm the chosen one_

_My magic brings Voldemort to the yard  
And I'm like that's hurtin' my scar  
Dang right, that's hurtin' my scar  
Gonna kill you  
Cuz I'm the chosen one_

_Know you want it (elder wand)  
The thing that Dumbledore left me  
The thing you're looking for  
To gain control  
Of the wizard world  
but it's too late_

_La-la-la-la-la  
Pull out your wand  
La-la-la-la-la  
The world is waiting_

_My magic brings Voldemort to the yard  
And I'm like that's hurtin' my scar  
Dang right, that's hurtin' my scar  
Gonna kill you  
Cuz I'm the chosen one_

_No more Death Eaters  
Fulfill the prophecy  
There is no one left to help you  
They've all been killed  
Or at least been caught  
Flee if you're smart_

_La-la-la-la-la  
Pull out your wand  
La-la-la-la-la  
The world is waiting_

_La-la-la-la-la  
You killed my dad and mom  
La-la-la-la-la  
Now it's your turn"_

**Well, that was fun to write. You should seriously check out that song. I put a link to it on my profile. Until next time!**

**-ME!**


End file.
